1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting/receiving a signal, particularly to a method and an apparatus for transmitting/receiving a continuous pilot code in a multi-carrier system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an information transmission system using multiple carriers, it is necessary to add a certain amount of continuous pilots, so that a receiver can perform, for example, a carrier frequency offset tracking and a sample frequency offset tracking.
For a conventional continuous pilot, a known signal is used without carrying any information. In some information transmission systems such as a broadcast system, however, it is often necessary to transmit control information such as a time slot number and a frame number in an extremely low error probability, which can not be achieved by using the conventional continuous pilot.